1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quartz or crystal light or lamp, and more particularly to a quartz or crystal light or lamp including a light capsule having an improved structure or configuration for preventing the light capsule from being made or manufactured with welding procedures and for decreasing or simplifying the making or manufacturing procedures for the light capsule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical quartz or crystal lights or lamps have been developed and comprise a light bulb or vitreous envelope or hard glass envelope or light envelope or light capsule provided for generating a light, and including a number of electrodes or lead wires or conductors that are required to be welded or secured together with spot welds or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,081 to Ainsworth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,015 to Honda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,779 to van der Steen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,257 to Fitzgerald, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,851 to Block et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,091 to Langer et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,102 to Kimoto et al. disclose several of the typical quartz or crystal lights or lamps each also comprising a light bulb or vitreous envelope or hard glass envelope or light envelope or light capsule including a number of electrodes or lead wires or conductors provided or disposed or engaged in the light capsule for receiving an electric energy to generate a light.
However, normally, some of the electrodes or lead wires or conductors are required to be welded or secured together with spot welds or the like, and the spot welds or the like may be easily and quickly worn out or damaged due to high temperature such that the working life of the typical quartz or crystal lights or lamps is always short.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional quartz lights or lamps.